Hadrian Potter-Black and the Lord of Flame (hiatus)
by Mintosaurus C
Summary: I'm on a journey to put as many cliches as I possibly can in a fanfic. If you're looking for a well written, or serious fanfic, this isn't for you. Complete crack.


"speaking"

'thinking'

_"Speaking in parselmouth"_

**"HARRY POTTER!" **Vernon Dursley screamed at 14 year old Harry. "If you don't go out now and dig out the weeds in your aunt's garden right now I'm going to really give it to you!" Dursley threatened, holding his prized smelting stick. Harry rushed outside, carrying a small shovel and a bag to put the weeds in. Dursley shut the door, and by the sound of it, locked it as well. Which means that Harry's going to have to stay out here for hours.

He began working, when he heard a voice. _"Who issss digging up my den?" _Harry saw a small snake with black scales and white skull-like patterns, and glowing red eyes. Harry whispered back in parselmouth to the snake.

_"I am Harry Potter."_ He introduced. The snake looked surprised.

_"One who sssspeaksssss our language! I am Luciferiussss, Great Masssster." _The snake hissed, joyous that he had found a speaker.

Harry smiled, and pet the snake. _"Hello Luciferius, would you like to become my familiar?"_

The snake made a gasping noise, and gaped. _"It would be my honor, sssspeaker, but you know not what that entailssss. For me to become your familiar, we mussssst bond. And to do that, we musssst do a blood ritual. Then I will become your familiar, for assss long asssss I live." _The serpent revealed.

_"How do we do this blood ritual, Luciferius?" _Harry asked. Suddenly the door was unlocked, and Harry quickly started deweeding, so that they didn't think he was being lazy. All three Dursleys walked out. Vernon, Whale Sr., Petunia who had the face of an ugly force, and Dudley, Whale Jr walked over to their car. Right before Vernon got in, he picked up Harry by his shirt, and threatened him.

"Boy, there's a list in the kitchen of all your chores. We're going to a restaurant, and you'd better be done by the time we get back! If you aren't, expect lashings and no food for a week!" Dursley shoved Harry back, Harry landed on the dirt, getting dirt on his pants. Vernon got in their car, and they drove off. Harry continued to deweed.

Luciferius finally responded to Harry. _"Well firsssst, we both need to drip blood into a bowl. Then you have to carve a rune into your arm with a charmed knife. Don't worry, it won't hurt, and it will heal asssss well. Then, you pour the blood into the rune, and ssssay a few words in the ssssnake tongue. Then the rune will heal, and the ritual will be complete."_

Harry agreed, and returned to deweeding. Later on, after he had done all of his chores, he collected everything he needed for the ritual. He brought the snake in to begin. They began the ritual, and Harry charmed a knife for it. He carved a rune into his arm, and dripped their conjoined blood. The moment the blood hit the rune, the skin absorbed it. Then the rune disappeared, and his arm was back to normal.

_"We are now bonded, great sssspeaker. Becausssse of thisss, we both now have new powerssss. Your magic will be much sssstronger, and you can now ussssse wordlesss magic, meaning that you don't have to ssspeak the incantation to ussssse the sssspell." _Luciferius said excitedly.

Harry grinned, and saw that it was getting dark. He got his wand out of his bedroom, and successfully cast Lumos, without making a sound. He grinned. Later on, the Dursleys returned. At first they seemed pleased at the work Harry did. But as Harry stealthily watched them, he noticed Dudley rub some chocolate on a dish he washed. "DAAAD! HARRY DIDN'T WASH THE DISHES!" Dudley screamed. He tried to run back to his room, but Vernon ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"U-Uncle Vernon, I did wash them! I saw Dudley-" Harry was interrupted by the older man slamming him into a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME AND TRY TO BLAME MY PERFECT SON!" He took out his prized smelting stick, and started beating him mercilessly with it. However, Petunia stopped him. Harry sighed in relief, thinking she had come to rescue him. Of course not.

"Vernon stop! If he returns to that freak school with too many bruises those FREAKS will get suspicious and start getting nosy!" Vernon lowered the stick, seeing his wife's point.

"Fine. But one more thing and you'll be in a wheelchair boy!" Vernon threatened, before leaving a beaten Harry. Harry limped back to his room, and get on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

When Harry Potter woke up, he was surprised to learn that he was perfectly okay- no bruises, no cuts, no bleeding, no pain. It's almost like he had never been attacked in the first place.

**_Three weeks later_**

Three weeks later, Harry departed for Hogwarts, Luciferius in tow. He reached the Leaky Cauldron, and exited. He decided to go to Gringotts for some money to buy school supplies. He spoke to a goblin, when the goblin suddenly told him something odd.

"Your are Harry James Potter, correct?" Harry replied in the affirmative. "I have a note for you, concerning your inheritance."

"My inheritance?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. Master Hardclaw would like to speak to you, concerning this inheritance." The goblin finished. He ushered Harry into a room, where another goblin greeted him. Harry decided to be respectful to this goblin, as he would be handling Harry's inheritance. He bowed to the goblin, and it looked surprised.

"Nobody has bowed to a goblin in... hundreds of years! You have immediately earned our respect and alliance. You are the Lord of the Goblins." the goblin smiled with his sharp teeth.

Harry looked surprised. "Uh, okay. So what's this about an inheritance?" The goblin kept smiling, before pulling out some parchment with fancy writing on it.

"Hadrian James Potter, you have inherited many families. So you are the heir of each one." The goblin said.

"Wait, Hadrian? My name is Harry." Harry responded, confused.

"Oh, but your name is actually Hadrian. It is on your official birth certificate. Now, for the families you are inheriting..." Harry couldn't believe that his name was actually Hadrian. But he quickly accepted it and continued listening to the goblin. The goblin had named off many houses, some he's never heard of. Some he definitely knew.

"Heir of the Potter family, as you are the only son of the deceased James Potter. Heir of the Black family by Sirius Black. Heir of the Malfoy family by conquest. Heir of Salazar Slytherin by conquest, Heir of Godric Gryffindor by blood of your father. Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw by blood of your mother. Heir of the Peverell family, by the blood of your father. Heir of the Weasley family by blood from the Peverells." He went on and on, even including him being the Heir of Hufflepuff.

After naming all of the families, Master Hardclaw asked him for a few drops of blood, so he could claim these families. As the heir of these families, he can control their money, and any properties they have. That's when Hardclaw told him something Hadrian couldn't believe.

"It seems that Albus Dumbledore, your current magical guardian, has been slowly taking much of your money from you. Supposedly he is giving this money to several people." He handed Hadrian a note.

_500 galleons to Molly Weasley for getting close to Harry Potter_

_1,000 galleons each to Hermione J. Granger and Ronald B. Weasley for befriending Harry Potter_

_800 galleons to Ginevra M. Weasley for her to seduce Harry Potter and make a relationship_

_500 galleons translated to Muggle pounds to the Dursleys for abusing Harry Potter_

Hadrian looked at the note with absolute shock and disgust. 'I was betrayed.' He thought.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter-Black. Would you like to take your money back? To do so you must emancipate yourself." The goblin told the boy.

"Yes, yes. How do I emancipate myself exactly?" Harry asked.

"All you have to do is sign your name on a few sheets. Then we can begin your revenge on that old coot and his flunkies." Hardclaw took a few sheets of parchment and gestured for Hadrian to sign. Afterwards, he declared Hadrian Potter-Black an adult, and showed a feral grin.

'I am Lord Hadrian Potter-Black. And those who betrayed me **shall feel my wrath**.'


End file.
